


Light of the Moon

by waiting4peterpan



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jughead The Hunger, Vampironica - Freeform, preferably someone supernatural, the serpents are a pack, two damaged kids who just need someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting4peterpan/pseuds/waiting4peterpan
Summary: And I thought you were scary before the fangs Lodge





	Light of the Moon

In the dead of night behind Pops diner, a boy slips his hand under a girls dress. The kisses so heated and rough, the girl pays no mind to her Guess garment beings pressed against the dumpster behind her. They cling to each other as the harsh October breeze cuts into them. Tired of the PG activity she trails kisses across his jawline down to his neck and begins to suck, he knows she will leave a mark but doesn't care. He's too occupied to notice that her kisses are far too hard, that there is a slight sting of pain and his head is starting to feel light and woozy. Both so wrapped up in each other that they don't notice the person walking in the shadows, stopping dead at the sight, slightly amused and slightly confused. After a moment of thought, he breaks the bubble surrounding the couple with a laugh. 

"And I thought you were scary before the fangs Lodge". Veronica grips the boys blonde hair and yanks his head out of the way to get a good look at Jughead Jones standing in front of her. Shock and fear fill her body in seconds, she is all too aware of her fangs still out and the trail of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. He looks at her with cool indifference and doesn't even flinch. 

"Cut your losses and I'll buy you a coffee", and with that he melts back into the dark, leaving her confused and with a horny angry teenager bleeding from the neck.

"What the hell is going on," the boy asks not even noticing the quick healing puncture wounds on his neck. She grabs him by the shoulders and shoves him into the dumpster, her left-hand covers the wound, her right moving his face so he looks in her eyes.

"Look Rich, you're not going to remember my face in the morning. You did hook up with a girl tonight, but you think she may have been from Greendale and you never got her name". His eyes go glassy, just like they always do and she lets him go. She watches for a moment as he stumbles away wiping the trail from her chin before making her way inside. 

He's sitting at a corner booth, two cups of coffee and a basket of fries already half finished on the table. He doesn't look up from his laptop when she sits down and takes a sip of her coffee. She waits for him to talk, to give an explanation on his casualness towards her predicament. After an agonizing few seconds, she gives up on him talking first and blurts out her first question,

"Why the hell are you so calm right now". He doesn't even look up, he continues to type, most likely describing how she looked in the low lighting. It was infuriating. After a few minutes of silence he speaks, she almost chokes on her coffee when his voice cuts the quite.

"How long?" 

"6 months ago, just after my 17th New York bash, some asshole took me dancing with him all night as a declaration of eternal love. Turns out being a vampire makes you an even bigger asshole". He scoffs, still typing, always fucking typing. 

"The pearls?" 

"I already wore them every day, might as well have them as little extra sunscreen" the scoff morphs into something else, something resembling a laugh. 

"Jughead, you can't tell anyone" she touched his arm, and shocked by the contact, he finally looked at her "You can't tell Archie and Betty". 

"I'd never. It isn't my place"

"Thank you Jughead" she gave his arm a light squeeze before letting go and resting her head against the vinyl, "being a vampire is so exhausting, having this big secret that no one knows, you have no idea" she was sure it was a laugh that time, so loud the other people in the diner starting looking. She tilted her head to look at him, "Seriously, why are you so cool about this."

 

The call and the answer to her question didn't come till about a month later. It was early, far too early for Veronica to be awake, but the insistent buzzing from her phone stirred her from her sleep, and the caller ID woke her up. 

"Jughead" it was more a question than a greeting. 

"I need-" he took a shaky breath and fear coursed through Veronica, he was in pain, "Veronica, I need your help, can you bring me, sweats, and a shirt.". She had a million questions but he cut her off with a simple "please don't ask anything right now, just come to Pickens Park, you'll smell me from there". The line went dead and Veronica set to work. 

 

Pickens Park at 7 am was beautiful. With the dew fresh on the ground and the sun was just peeking over the trees. It was something to be marvelled at, but all Veronica could focus on was the smell of blood, strong and fresh. She ran as fast as she could, darting between trees and following the strong scent to the bank of Sweetwater River, and there naked as the day he was born, with a torn apart deer at his feet, was Jughead Jones, and it finally all made sense,

"How the hell did I not smell it before. It's all I can smell now" she looked him dead in the eyes, curious and unfazed by the bloodbath between them "How did I not smell it that night in the diner". 

"Veronica, I am stark naked at 7 am in early October, would you please give me some clothes before you continue this lovely integration". She opened up her large back and threw a pair of sweats at him followed by a sweatshirt. They smelt vaguely of cologne and it turned his stomach to know that these were her father's clothes. She walked up to the deer and nudged it with her foot,  
"You do this often?". He felt ashamed that she was seeing him this way, she could tell he wanted to get away from the scene of the crime and soon as possible, she expected some quick goodbye and a see you at school, never in 100 years did she think he could ask:

"Can we go get some breakfast, I'm starving." she couldn't help but laugh, looking between him and the deer with wide eyes, 

"Seems like you already ate Jones." 

"Yeah well I'm still hungry"


End file.
